


Strawberries and a Different Type of Cream

by BlackWidette



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing and Masturbating, Inappropriate Erections, Inappropriate Lusting, Kaylee Eating Strawberries, Listening In On Masturbation, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strawberries, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWidette/pseuds/BlackWidette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal walks in on Kaylee eating strawberries and the sound she is making does all manner to Mal's sanity and the tightness of his pants.</p>
<p>Images and scenarios flashing through his perverted brain about his innocent mechanic, he makes a decision to go handle this growing problem with fantasies of how Kaylee could make those noises again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries and a Different Type of Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Long time writer, first time poster.
> 
> Ok fellow fanficers, this is my first ever submitted story. Ofcourse it's smut, cos that's how I do.  
> Would love to hear some feedback. Get some encouraging reviews and I'll post some of my other fanfics and work on some more ideas that are always, ALWAYS, floating around in my perverted brain. ;P
> 
> I just love the idea of Mal squirming with moral turmoil over being so turned on by his little mechanic.  
> So I wrote this!
> 
> Think I'm supposed to say something about how Firefly and Serenity are not owned by me, neither are the characters and I do not profit monetarily from this. This is for fun and other fan's enjoyment, please Fox, don't sue me. (You Bastards.)
> 
> Ok smutilites, enjoy and please let me know if I'm good enough to keep writing other fics!

It had been a day since Serenity had made a supply pickup on Persephone.  
Mal walked into the mess to grab himself a bite to eat when he froze, ears pricked as he heard an intense female moan that set all his nerves afire.

His mind racing, he leant to the left to see Kaylee sitting on the kitchen counter, with her back angled towards him, but could still see the righthand side of her face. She had her head tilted backwards, eyes closed and her hands were lightly resting on her mouth.  
Mal's stomach squirmed as the noise that had come from her throat echoed in his brain while he took in the sight of her in what was an obviously personal moment. The beginnings of perverted thoughts stirred in the back of his mind about his little Kaylee.

He paused a moment to gather what Kaylee was actually doing. Saying to himself it wouldn't be what he was thinking, imagining, it was... But either way he had to walk away, knew he had to preserve any of his crew member's dignity if he really needed to, even though every other part of him secretly wanted to stay and watch what was going on right now. His brain throwing very graphic possibilities to the foremost of his thoughts.

Kaylee let out a long, contented sigh, startling Mal back to reality, to the real Kaylee that was sitting on the counter, fully clothed. His gut wrenched with horrible guilt over thinking about Kaylee in such a way.  
She looked down at something on her left that Mal couldn't see and reached down, a moment later bringing a strawberry up to her mouth, just resting it against her lips. Her tongue darted between them and tasted the skin and the way she visibly arched and inhaled in pleasure, did all manner of things to Mal's body and his heart stepped up a beat.  
His mind flooded with scenarios of how Kaylee could enjoy different kinds of pleasure while arching like that and releasing those same moans and gasps. 

He mentally shook himself, knowing he should walk away, his brain going to places he should never let it go when involving his crew. He should go and ask Jayne to explain in detail all the things that he'd want to change on Serenity if he were Captain, that'd distract him from the thoughts that an honourable Captain, such as himself, is definitely not thinking about as he watches his mechanic enjoying strawberries just a little too much for his sanity to handle.

But Kaylee opened her jaw slowly, just wide enough to fit the first half of the piece of fruit into her mouth and bit down into the soft flesh.  
Mal licked his suddenly dry lips.  
A fresh moan of pleasure sounded within her chest and a red line of juice spilled from the corner of her mouth and rolled down her chin.  
Her tongue slid out, catching the ruby droplet in a long sweep up that continued over her top lip and down to run along her top teeth before disappearing back into her mouth.

Mal's brain threw image after image of his mechanic's face, moaning in ecstacy and licking other liquids from her chin in the exact same movement. All that delicious tightness in his gut raced to his groin and he balled his fists against his sides in stubbornness as two parts of him fought inwardly about how good it felt to think of Kaylee in such a bad way.

She lent forward after swallowing the bite to rest her elbows on her kness, her lower spine still arched slightly and let out another sigh as she twisted the uneaten half of the strawberry in her fingers and gazed at it, musing silently.  
Mal stood there blinking, thoughts playing on repeat the slide of her tongue with the sounds she had made. 

He shook himself again. It'd been so long since he'd heard moans of pleasure like those come from a woman in the same room as him. Her sounds had done all kinds of knot tying to his resolve as a protective and noble Captain who respects his crew enough to not think of them in the way he was thinking of Kaylee's tongue, of Kaylee's moans, of Kaylee's breath, of Kaylee's arched spine, head tossed back, eyes closed in ecstacy.. 

He needed to move before Kaylee turned around and spotted him or he stays long enough to be caught by another of the crew with tighter pants than usual from watching his female crew member innocently eat strawberries, the repercussions of which were too horrifying to think.  
He turned away and began to walk quickly but noisily, just wanting to separate the visual in front of him from the feelings in his lower abdomen.  
The noise startled Kaylee as he heard her choke and cough on the other half of the strawberry she had just placed on her tongue and spluttered his name in suprise.

A strangled squeak escaped him, her choking noises and then hearing his name spluttered like that was too much for him to handle in his frame of mind. It was so wrong thinking of Kaylee like this, but he needed to relieve his growing problem immediately.  
Hurrying to the fore passage, new images of Kaylee choking and spluttering his name around other things swam through his head and he stifled a groaned with his fist. 

 

He went straight to his bunker door, climbed down the ladder, kicked the metal lock in place at the base and with shaking and clumsy hands, desperately tore at his belt and zipper to alleviate the pain.  
His fingers grazed his agonisingly hard and sensitive penis, and his hips bucked as he moaned a Mandarin curse in response to the sudden and desperate contact.

He wrapped his hand around himself and slid it down slowly to the base and back up, moaning Kaylee's name, his erection throbbing under his touch as the image of her sitting on the counter danced in front of his eyes. He thought of Kaylee's tongue sliding out to catch that drop of juice as he rubbed his thumb over the tip of his length, his hips bucked again and he had to lean forward against the wall with his left arm above him for support.  
He shuffled forward and let his pants fall to the floor around his ankles, facing the wall of his bunk, eyes closed and head dipped slightly as he jerked himself off to images of Kaylee in ecstacy.  
If he wasn't so horny, hard and aching for release, he would be so ashamed to see himself standing there like that. But what Kaylee had done to him, he was so wound tight in his gut, so much excited energy, feeling so perverted that it felt it so damn good to be wanting and lusting over something he shouldn't be; that he didn't care.  
He just wanted to cum to images of Kaylee's face bound in pleasure and he growled her name loudly. 

He thought of her arching her back like she had, just in his head she was naked and riding his cock as he lay on his back on his bunk. He started pumping his fist faster in response to this image and he moaned as the naked Kaylee shuddered from rolling her hips forward into his pelvis and hitting that spot inside her that makes all women inhale sharply and shakily.

Naked Kaylee was moaning in pleasure over and over again as she hit her G spot with each steady rock, his brain holding onto the memory of the sounds she had made only a few minutes ago in mess and replaying them for his fantasy.

Mal was breathing heavily, his skin alive with nerves and his stomach was tightening fast as he felt the familiar and delicious pull of blood throughout his body as it slowly built towards climax.

The image of her continued as she rode him hard, rocking backwards and forth, pelvis grinding down into his. He took control in his mind and grabbed her by the ass, holding her weight and sliding his legs off the side of the bunk as he stood up and carried her three steps, dick still burried deep within her, over to the wall and pushed her back against it to better support them both. 

She had moaned and gasped as he carried her, the movement causing a multitude of different angles and pressures and extremities.

Mal was panting hard and worked his cock faster in his hand as the fantasy in his head lined up with his body position in reality.

He let out a long, gravelly moan as Kaylee started bouncing herself up and down, back against the wall, panting, sandwiched between the metal and his chest. Her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders, fingers digging into his back for support as her pleasure was so intense her body was starting to go rigid.

He ground out her name again and he felt his balls begin to tighten, she arched her back, only her shoulders against the wall for support and her pelvis angling so her ass was squashed into the metal each time she rose and sunk back down on him.  
Her mouthwatering moans and pants hitting a frequency that meant she was also climbing to orgasm.  
He quickly adjusted to hold her ass and support both their weight more fully with his arms which enabled him to rapidly thrust up into her, each plow eliciting a scream of pleasure from her and she slammed a hand against the wall above her to steady her hips against his thrusts.

Mal pumped his fist feverishly over his cock, panting and groaning, every cemtremetre of skin sparking with electricity, feeling so intense and aroused. He knew he was only seconds away from coming, all this from watching Kaylee bite down and moan on that strawberry. The image of her tongue darting out to taste the skin of the strawberry and then her teeth sinking into the centre of it's flesh flashed into his head. The Kaylee in his fantasy screamed loud and guttural as she came, milking him in orgasm, her muscles clutching and fluttering maddeningly around him as he felt his balls squeeze and he exploded within her.

Mal let out a long, loud groan as his hand stroked his squirting cock, streams painting the metal bunker wall as he sucked in breath and moaned out Kaylee's name, long and deep, as he couldn't hold in just how unbelievable it felt.

The Kaylee in his fantasy reached between them and gathered their mixed cum on her fingers and lifted them up to her mouth and sucking it in, eyes fluttering closed and sighing blissfully before some spilt from the corner of her mouth and rolled down her chin. Opening her hooded eyes, she looked straight into his and her tongue slid out catching the droplet in a long sweep up that continues over her top lip and down to run along her top teeth before disappearing back into her mouth.

Mal staggered back from the wall, hand lazily stroking himself, pants around his ankles and fell onto the bed, blown away from the intensity of his fantasy over Kaylee and brilliantly giddy from the greatest ogasm he'd ever had.

 

Kaylee, who had followed after Mal, worried, from the mess hall, was standing outside his bunk on the fore passage, stomach tight and highly aroused from the noises she had listened to as they come up from her Captain's bunk, moved quickly to her bunker and climbed down the ladder. 

Thoughts of the moans and noises Mal had made were thick in her mind, but most prominent was the incredible way he'd groaned out her name.


End file.
